Facebook randoms
by Liveforblueandredties
Summary: Glee facebook fic in progress! Includes the New Directions, Warblers and teachers! Based on season 4 with some twists. I don't own Glee! (On a break)
1. Relationship status

**Well I've read a few Facebook fics and I really wanted to write one, so here I am :) I really need to get a social life to be honest: I talk about Klaine all the time to my bestie nomorecandles (Mara) :D These fics will take a bit to sort out though because I only have Notepad on my computer i.e. No formatting on it...Hopefully you'll like this, and this will be a collection of random shots (not in order). Also I'd like to have a list of nicknames for the characters I mention. I'll be changing the names and status' on this fic if it will work...Open to new ideas and I'll be happy to write one if you have some story lines! This isnt exactly a chat fic though so i hope it doesnt violate the rules...  
**

* * *

Blaine Anderson sat at his desk and opened up his computer to see his Facebook notifcations had grown since that morning. He decided to change his relationship status.

**Blaine Anderson** has changed his relationship status to: In a relationship with Wes' gavel.

Blaine waited for some likes and comments. Sure enough someone commented!

"Blaine? What happened to our "I love you never go away" kind of thing?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Blaine smiled at the computer.

**Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling** and **7 others** liked this.

He decided to be clever and hopefully not aggravate his boyfriend.

"Hey, guys this is a hate-hate relationship. Not funny. And Kurt, I still love you, just wanted to mix things up a bit..." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**Kurt Hummel **liked this.

"Well, whatever. Not talking to you now." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_Oh dear...Blaine thought. _When he gets angry-he gets angry.

"Me and my gavel are not impressed. We are offended. I'm with you Kurt." **commented Wes Montgomery.**

More comments rolled in-Blaine needed to put this straight.

"KURT! Wes...:( Oh about song choices for Regionals, I need to talk to you. I'll PM you." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**Wes Montgomery** changed his name: Wes Montgomery and his gavel.

Before he could PM Kurt, he noticed Wes' new name._ I have to like that!  
_

J**eff Sterling, Kurt Hummel, Thad **and** 12 others **like this.

Blaine saw that he wasn't the only one that liked it!

"Anything you can say in front of me can now be said in front of my gavel." **commented Wes Montgomery and his gavel.**

_Typical Wes, though Blaine._

**Jeff Sterling likes** this.

* * *

Blaine was completely unaware of what was happening behind his back:

**Kurt Hummel **sent a message to **Wes Montgomery and his gavel: **We won't talk to Blaine until he changes his name, OK?

* * *

Deciding not to leave it too long with Kurt, he thought he needed to talk to him again so he logged onto Facebook again.

"Hey Kurt, I hope you aren't mad at me still..." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

_Oh no...why isn't he replying? I can see he's online!_

"Kurt?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

He became more persistent, hoping Kurt wouldn't ignore him.

"Wes, do you know where Kurt is?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Wes...?**" ****commented Blaine Anderson.**

_Ok, now this weird, noone's replying even though they're all online. What have I done? Right a few more tries._

"Is anyone here?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

_Finally!_

**Kurt Hummel liked **this.

**Kurt Hummel disliked **this.

* * *

Blaine ran down the stairs and yanked the fridge door open, eager to get back ot his computer to see the recent comments. He grabbed a bottle of milk and raced upstairs to see Wes had changed his name. He had got rid of the gavel part.

**Wes Montgomery and his gavel **changed his name to **Wes Montgomery.**

"It was too long..." **commented Wes Montgomery.**

**Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval and Kurt Hummel **like this.

After seeing Kurt like the status, Blaine knew it was his chance.

* * *

Being as cheesy as he could he said: It has been 2 hours Kurt...I'M SORRY!

He anxiously waited for a reply...

"Yes I agree it has been too long. I forgive you :)" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_YES! _He typed his response.

"*air hug*" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**Kurt Hummel likes** this.

_Better change my relationship status to make it official... _Blaine sighed as he went ot his account info and he saw the screen confirm his changes.

**Blaine Anderson** changes his realtionship status to: With Kurt Hummel always.

**Nick Duval, Kurt Hummel **and** 28 others like **this.

_Woah, so many people like that!_

* * *

Sat in front of the computer yet again, Blaine kept refreshing his page so he could keep up with Nick and Jeff's conversation.**  
**

"Niick, you know that website where you can write stuff about your favourite shows?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

_Did he mean fanfiction?! _He refeshed his page again.

"I don't like where this is going, but yeah..." **commented Nick Duval.**

He could almost see Nick rolling his eyes.

"I want to make one :D" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

Now he could definitely see Nick's expression!

"On what programme? You only like, wait what's it called, Walking with..." **commented Nick Duval.**

"DINOSAURS!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

_Oh God not Dinosaurs. _Jeff was officially obsessed with Dinosaurs, and would do everytihng related to dinosaurs if he could.

"Well, yeah but how can you write a story about dinosaurs, they're dead. -_-" **commented Nick Duval.**

"NICK! Don't ruin the dream." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

_Haha typical Nick, thought Blaine. _Blaine took another swig from his carton of milk, and saw 12 likes go to that status.

* * *

After thinking about the other day, and him changing his relationship status, something strange occurred to him so he told Kurt.**  
**

"Kurt, you know the other day when I changed my relationship status?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

_Come on Kurt, reply!_

"Yeah?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"30 people liked that. There aren't even 30 people in the Warblers..." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

The next day Blaine took out his phone to see he had about 20 Facebook notifications so he logged on quickly. He was greeted by a timeline of David!**  
**

**David Warbler now has Facebook.**

**Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, Blaine Anderson **and** 24 others like **this.

Blaine refeshed his phone again and scrolled through all of the comments. They included:

"DAVID! MY life's work is now complete!" **commented Wes Montgomery.**

After reading a couple, Blaine noticed that David had put his last name as 'Warbler.' As if by reading his mind, Kurt asked the question before he could.

"David, why is 'Warbler' your last name?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Because nobody knows my surname (I am a secret ninja spy)" **commented David Warbler.**

_Ok now that is typical David._

"You mock us sir." **commented Thad.**

* * *

After school Blaine was sat at his computer trying to do his work but he kept becoming distracted because his phone and computer flashed because of all the Facebook notifications. He finally gave in and went on.**  
**

"Hi Blaine. (and the rest of you)" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

_Not him again... _Sebastion had been talking to him all week.

**"**Have you been lurking? :O" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_I love you Kurt! _Blaine kept reading all of the comments:

"LURKING?" **commented Wes Montgomery.**

"Lurking is a terrible crime. We will have to punish you by disliking your whole wall." *dislikes whole wall*" **commented David Warbler.**

"How is disliking my wall bad?" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

"Because it puts shame on your whole wall. Anyone who wantED to be your friend sees your shameful wall and joins in." **commented David Warbler.**

"*high fives David* Awesome man.**" ****commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Trent, did you die and come back to life? You haven't been on Facebook for 4 days..." **commented Wes Montgomery.**

*Trent is now offline.*

"Facepalm."**commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Actually Kurt you should put '*' around that becasue it is a virtual action.**" ****commented Blaine Anderson.**

Blaine had always corrected people for bad grammar but lately he did it just to annoy his boyfriend.

"No I was implying that it was a facepalm moment... Grammar geek." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Grammar geek was now Blaine's new nickname.

"But fine, *facepalm*. Happy now?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Yes :)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad. Please review, it makes my day, and give me some nick name ideas! If you ate crisps during this chapter: you rock. **

**Peace out... **

**This is a cross betwen a story and a facebook thing so i hope it's legal...umm I hope my readers don't mind?  
**


	2. Ukulele

**Here's another instalment of Facebook randoms! Umm need nick names and reviews to keep this going please... :L hopefully you like it. This will include lots of peoples POV-it will be in caps lock though.  
**

* * *

Blaine was walking down Dalton's hallway while everyone else was going home for Winter break, so he decided to change his status on Facebook to get some attention.**  
**

"Hey people...feel like such a loner cos no one's here :(" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

Blaine passed the choir room as he eagerly awaited someone's reply.

"Aww baby don't cry!" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**Trent, Thad, Wes Montgomery and 9 others like this.**

_Typical-it's not even funny but all my friends manage to like it..._

* * *

**KURT  
**

Kurt clicked the 'join' button and waited to be accepted. At leaast one person was always online.

**Kurt Hummel joins the New Directions.**

**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and 7 others like this. **

"Yay! Thank you for accepting me :)" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Kurt scrolled down the evergrowing list of comments:

"You're always welcome white boy. ;)" **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"I really think we should not accept Kurt into our group again. He could be spying for THEM." **commented Rachel Berry.**

_Oh my god Rachel! I'm your bestie and you still think that. _Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"THEM are the Warblers Rachel. And I am not spying for them." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Too late, he's in." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

_Go 'Cedes!_

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

"Let's celebrate the new arrival! Hip hip hooray!" **commented Finn Hudson.**

_Finn?! Being friendly?!_

"Yeah what he said ^" **commented Puckerman.**

_And Puck?!_

**Tina Cohen-Chang likes this**.

"Welcome back Kurt, I missed our sleepovers. :)" **commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

Kurt thought back to when his last sleepover had been: two weeks! He quickly posted his comment.

":O I totally need to use a mud pack again! I'm organising one now: my house at 10 pm." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"See you there :)" **commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

"Until then Porcelain..." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"Mercedes you're turning into a mini Sue." **commented Quinn Fabray.**

**Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson and 6 others like this.**

Kurt didn't even stay on to see these comments-he was getting the stuff ready for his sleepover.

* * *

**JEFF  
**

Jeff was sat at home clutching his new white ukulele-just strumming it randomly. He logged onto Facebook to tell his friends.

"Just bought a ukulele. How frickin' cool is that." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**Nick Duval, David Warbler and 13 others like this.**

"Can you play anything yet? :)" **commented Nick Duval.**

Jeff opened up another tab about 'your first ukulele' and he saw that he needed to tune it first. He sighed. He was hoping he could show off to Nick by saying he could play some stuff.

"I'm tuning it still...-_-" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**Nick Duval, Wes Montgomery, Thad and16 others like this.**

As he began to tune it, he was unaware that Kurt and Wes were trying to set him and Nick up-it was only his dream!

**Kurt Hummel sent a message to Wes Montgomery:** "We need to set up Nick and Jeff. They are perfect together."

**Wes Montgomery sent a message to David Warbler:** "We need to let up on Nick and Jeff. They are prefects together. Pass it on ;)"

**David Warbler sent a message to Blaine Anderson**: "The Queen will let Nick and Jeff sit up. They are talking prefects. Pass It on ;)"

**Blaine Anderson sent a message to Kurt Hummel:** "The lean wallet will make Nick and Jeff sit up. They are talking lipgloss. :D"

"...Boys." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now review. Other Mr. Bang-Bang II will he after you ;) Sorry this is shorter than 1, wanted to get it out. Número tres in progress. **


	3. Spying

**Had a lot of reviews...(2) since the last time I posted. Finally managed to get a word processor that keeps the formatting! It takes hours to re-do the bold and stuff on an iPod/doc manager. Now I can do whatever I like in bold and it stays bold! YAY! I'd love for the reviews to keep coming please guys, and if you have an account on here I will happily read and review your stories if you ask me to or return the favour :D Okay, so keep reviewing and eat crisps!**

**Also can not decide whether Nick and Jeff should be in a relationship or not...ideas?**

* * *

**KURT  
**

Kurt was running towards his dorm door when he felt he phone vibrate in his blazer pocket. It was a message from Blaine on facebook-he was so impatient!**  
**

"Kuuuurt. Where are you? Me, Wes and David are waiting for you in the hall!" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**Wes Montgomery, David Warbler, Thad and 4 others like this.**

"I'm in the sauna. On my way :) *" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Kurt groaned as he saw his comment...

**Trent, Blaine Anderson and 15 others like this. **

"Ugh stupid autocorrect, I meant dorm. Don't even ask me how that got to be sauna." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**David Warbler, Mercedes Jones and 8 others like this.**

Kurt opened his door and closed it still with his phone in his hand.

"Ahh we love you no matter what your hands are doing with your Blaine." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

**Blaine Anderson, David Warbler, Wes Montgomery and 28 others like this.**

Kurt blushed furiously as he read what Mercedes said, and he could feel people glaring at him as he walked down the stairs.**  
**

**Finn Hudson:** TMI guys!

"Blaine = iPhone. OMG..." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

_Seems like everyone's having trouble with their keyboards today..._

**Blaine Anderson likes this.**

"Oh no Mercedes that can stay as Blaine ;)" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Kurt blushed even more even though he liked to think of that thought...

* * *

**"Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones are now friends."**

* * *

**JEFF**

Jeff still had his obssession with dinosaurs and he decided to play childish in front of Nick, desperately hoping he thought it was cute-not weird.**  
**

"Niiick, can we be dinosaurs together? :D pretty pleeeease?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**Nick Duval likes this.**

_Good sign..._**  
**

"Yes Jeff, if you want." **commented Nick Duval.**

"Can I pick which one? XD" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"I will give you special permission, just today." **commented Nick Duval.**

_He must be playing along too! Now's my chance to be clever too..._

"I wanna be... an Archaeopteryx. THEY'RE CUTE!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**Blaine Anderson likes this.**

Jeff could just imagine Blaine crying with laughter at this conversation already.**  
**

"Blaine we are eating lunch, must you be on Facebook? -_-" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Well you are too..." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"*dislikes* ^" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_Come one guys talk about this somewhere else, thought Jeff._

"OK fine. Whatever. Jeff why do you want to be an Archae opty thingy?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_Perfect question._**  
**

"a) They're cute. b) They can fly so I can go and spy on Nick. ;) but don't tell Nick." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**Nick Duval likes this.**

"KURT! I said don't tell!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**Nick Duval likes this.**

"You really are useless." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

After posting these comments Jeff hoped he'd done enough to make Nick like him even more.

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

* * *

**BRITTANY  
**

Brittany was sat at home searching unicorns on google and printing some pictures out to go on her bedroom wall.**  
**

"Brittany, I know you like Spanky but you can't marry him honey." **commented Santana Lopez.**

Brittany had told Santana earlier that day that she loved Spanky and she showed he some poster with a pink unicorn that was in her locker.

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

Britt was deeply hurt by this comment-she loved Santana but sometimes she really can be mean...**  
**

"Why?" **commented Brittany Pierce.**

"Who's Spanky?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"He's the unicorn on her campaign poster…" **commented Santana Lopez.**

Brittany grinned at the thought of the poster.

"Why can't I marry him and make uni babies?" **commented Brittany Pierce.**

_"(*help Kurt!*)"_ **commented Santana Lopez.**

"Because... Spanky is only on a poster, you haven't found him yet. He's on the Uni carpet. Oh and why did you put that in italics?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Brittany sighed as she read Kurt's comment. _Wait, what's the Uni carpet?_

"Uni carpet?" **commented Brittany Pierce.**

"The red carpet for unicorns." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_Ahh that makes sense, thought Brittany._

"Nice one Kurt. So Brittany can't read them, I made a specific note on her wall to say she can not read any italics :) " **commented Santana Lopez.**

_I must ignore this comment._

* * *

**TRENT**

Trent was sat down on one of the sofas in his bedroom, scrolling through Dalton's Facebook page.**  
**

"Calling all Warblers! Meeting at 2:15pm today, duet practices." **commented Wes Montgomery.**

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Trent and 13 others like this.**

Trent had made a reputation of himself for never posting comments-just liking coments which gave people the impression that he stalks them. It was so funny to read their comments and imagine their faces when he liked their year old status'.**  
**

"How come Trent 'likes' stuff but never actually comments?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

Trent laughed as he read this form Kurt. _Exactly the response I wanted._

**Trent likes this.**

"It's because he is a stalker. He likes to stalk our pages." **commented David Warbler.**

**Trent likes a photo in: Kurt's album.**

":O see!" **commented David Warbler.**

"Trent that picture was from 1 year ago...How do you even have to patience to scroll that far back?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

_BINGO, thought Trent. _That picture had taken him 45 minutes to find.

"Guys, wasn't the whole point of this conversation to comment on the practice that BEGAN 5 MINUTES AGO?" **commented Wes Montgomery,**

Trent ignored Wes' comment and carried on liking Kurt's profile pictures from 3 years ago.

"…" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and 4 others like this.**

* * *

**Umm, hope this was OK... Fairly short but the others will be 1000 words plus! Review now please :) otherwise you know what MR BB will have to do. Mara don't blush please. I want character name suggestions so I don't have to write their surnames etc! Mara start us off! Thanks for reading, and it'd be cool to read your fics too! Story alerts are also cool ;P**


	4. Swap

**Wow can mums be annoying... -_- Anyway, here's another chapter of the Facebook randoms. Thought that doing a facebook one was also really relevant to RS at the minute-we're watching the Social Network! :D Probably won't update for a couple of weeks now because I have exams with Mara and those take revision! :(**

**Umm well I would like some feedback on some ideas and prompts, and be sure to reed ( ;) ) some other of my stories! Thanks xD It's harder than it looks doing smiley faces in brackets.**

**Sorry this took a while to upload!**

* * *

**Wade 'Unique' has requested to join the group: Vocal Adrenaline.**

**Jesse St James like this.**

"Me and my inner uniqueness want to join Vocal Adrenaline." **commented Wade 'Unique'.**

"There aren't enough spaces, sorry Wade..." **commented ********Jesse St James.**

"I am auditioning tomorrow! Some other random girl said you wouldn't mind :P" **commented ****Wade 'Unique'.**

"Who said this? Well whatever come along and I'll see..." **commented ****Jesse St James.**

**"Wade 'Unique' likes this."**

* * *

"Well you certainly live up to your name." **commented ****Jess St James.**

**"Wade 'Unique' likes this."**

* * *

"Rachel, you were great at Glee club today. Well done :)" **commented ****Tina Cohen-Chang.**

**"Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and 2 others like this."**

"What happened to you Tina? ;)" **commented ****Kurt Hummel.**

"Nothing has happened guys. Just being nice, as I always have been.." **commented ****Tina Cohen-Chang**.

**"Mike Chang likes this."**

"Well thanks Tina, umm that's really kind of you. :)" **commented ****Rachel Berry**.

**"Tina Cohen-Chang likes this."**

"So Rachel what are you doing Saturday?" **commented ****Tina Cohen-Chang**.

"Nothing Tina, why?" **commented ****Rachel Berry**.

"Wanna go shopping? :)" **commented ****Tina Cohen-Chang**.

**"Rachel Berry likes this."**

"Yeah!" **commented ****Rachel Berry**.

"…." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Yes Kurt you can come too ;)" **commented ****Tina Cohen-Chang**.

* * *

"Jeeeeeff." **commented Nick Duval.**

"What Nick?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Can we go to the Museum today? I wanna see the dinosaurs!" **commented Nick Duval.**

"…? Have you guys had a person swap or something? I swear Jeff's the one who likes dinosaurs." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"That's exactly what's happened Blaine. David bet them 50 bucks that they couldn't keep it up for a week." **commented Wes Montgomery.**

"What day is it now?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"About 20 minutes in." **commented Wes Montgomery.**

" :D" **commented Nick Duval.**

**"Jeff Sterling likes this."**

"You never answered my question!" **commented Nick Duval.**

"Ok Nick we can go and see the dinosaurs." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

":)" **commented Nick Duval.**

**"Brittany Pierce has requested to join The Warblers."**

**"Brittany Pierce has joined The Warblers."**

"Go on Brittany, you have permission." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"A, U R a dinosaur!" **commented Brittany Pierce.**

**"Jeff Sterling likes this."**

**"Brittany Pierce has left The Warblers."**

"..."** commented Wes Montgomery.**

* * *

"Kurt! What have you been doing without me? I was away for 2 days and you manage to go on 4 shopping trips. -_-" **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"Mercedes calm down, I bought you Tots and RedVines." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Mercedes Jones likes this."**

":) love you white boy." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

**"Kurt Hummel likes this."**

* * *

**"Will Schuester has joined Facebook."**

"What do I do here?" **commented Will Schuester.**

"Anyone?" **commented Will Schuester.**

"Mr Schue, join the New Directions group." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"How do I do that..." **commented Will Schuester.**

"Search New Directions and click 'request to join group" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"But there's more than one New Directions group!" **commented Will Schuester.**

"Oh my God..." **c****ommented Mercedes Jones.**

"Mr Schue I'm coming over." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

":)" **commented Will Schuester.**

* * *

"Kurt, how's he doing?" **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"He's fine. Great actually. He's now obsessed and is joining practically every group he can." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"WOO! Now a member of Sue's team!" **commented Choir Master.**

"Oh and he keeps changing his name." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Choir Master changed his name to Hi."**

"Yeah I think my name is great Kurt, don't you? :D" **commented Hi.**

"Sure." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

* * *

"David, I think you're gonna lose your bet :)" **commented Wes Mongomery.**

" I am afraid to say you will." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA." **commented Nick Duval.**

"How long's it been?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"6 days, 23 hours and 46 minutes." **commented David Warbler.**

" :D ;D ;D :D ;P :L xD" **commented Nick Duval.**

**"Jeff Sterling likes this."**

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS we win :D 50 bucks please." ******commented Nick Duval.**

**"Blaine Anderson and Wes Montgomery likes this."**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this and that Mara thought it was a good alternative to chemistry. My hairdresser is coming now, so um I better go. Thanks for reading and please review and alert! :)) Sorry this is slightly shorter than 1000 but I had to do 1000 for an english essay and that number is now doomed. Btw do any of you read these notes? Tell me cos I'm not sure whether they are pointless or not...**


	5. Nosebleeds

**Hi again everyone! Haven't updated for such a long time-just finished school and been revising for exams etc,.**

**Before you start reading I though that I'd mention why I started writing fics. Mara had got me into Glee and she discovered loads of the amazing Klaine/Glee fics on this site, and I saw that they had 100s of reviews.**

**CHEESE ALERT**

**I wanted to be truly appreciated for things I do and have people like my work. I want to take this author's note, to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories and followed them. Please carry on :D I love waking up to a few story alerts or favourites-it really means alot and those other authors who write stories for this website will understand what I mean... Anyway!**

* * *

"Kurt...can we please get a puppy when we move in together?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**"Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this."**

"Of course sweetie! But we can't have a pug. :L" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

"Ok. Pugs are...ew." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"I like golden retrievers, although when I am in broadway and you're famous, we might not have time for a big dog..." **commented** **Kurt Hummel.**

**"Mercedes Jones likes this."**

" 'Cedes, I know you're there, so why aren't you commenting? Its stalkerish." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Mercedes Jones likes this."**

"..." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Mercedes Jones likes this."**

* * *

"Tina?" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

"Yes?" **commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

"What style era are you going through now...?" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

**"Mike Chang likes this."**

"MIKE!" **commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

* * *

":D"**commented Blaine Anderson.**

**"Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this."**

"You're in an abnormally mood today...I'm not sure if I like it." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

" You should be happy that I'm not skulking around Dalton looking miserable." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Yeah..but still. What have you done?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"...Want to go to my room? ;)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Kurt Hummel likes this alot." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce and 7 others like this."**

* * *

"Anyone on wanting some money?" **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"I hope this has nothing to do with man prostitution..." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson and 4 others like this."**

"Actually it has NOTHING to do with that. It has everything to do with my pool cleaning business." **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"Sure, man, I need some extra cash. When and where?" **commented Finn Hudson.**

**"Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this."**

"Usual person." **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"Oh God not her? She spends the afternoon staring at your abs." **commented Finn Hudson**

**"Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this."**

"How do you know I have abs?" **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"...not exactly hard to see when you strip off." **commented Finn Hudson.**

**"Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this."**

"Well maybe you should spend less time going gay for me and more time earning money." **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

**"Kurt Hummel likes this."**

"Why do you like that Kurt?" **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"Because it would be funny to see Finn turning gay :D" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Finn Hudson likes this."**

* * *

"Guys, if you were told you'd die tomorrow, what would you do?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Have sex with Brittany and probably some other people." **commented Santana Lopez.**

"Marry Rachel properly with no accidents." **commented Finn Hudson.**

" I'd do the same as Santana but with you Kurtie (and not with other people)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**"Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this."**

"I'd try and graduate, and maybe go find Coach Beiste and/or the pool lady." **commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"Spend it with my family. :P I'm such a saddo!" **commented Quinn Fabray.**

"HAHAHA"**commented Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.**

"No Quinn! It's lovely :D not like this will happen soon but I was curious. And of course I would spend it with Blaine ;) and with you guys!" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

* * *

"OMG guys? I'M HAVING A NOSEBLEED!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Well how can you type then?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"Because I have ninja skills...thanks for asking how I am." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"How are you...?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"I have to go to hospital. It hasn't stopped for over 30 minutes." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Kurt Hummel likes this."**

**"Kurt Hummel unlikes this."**

"Oh God I'm sorry Jeff I didn't mean to like it! My computer had a spasm. Do you want me to meet you at hopsital?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"*sniffs* Yes please. OH NO! IT STARTED AGAIN COS I SNIFFED. *cries* Nick...!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Nick** Duval: **I'm coming babe!" **commented Nick Duval.**

* * *

"Nosebleeds suck :(" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Nick I know babe, I know." **commented Nick Duval.**

"Have you ever had one?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Nope." **commented Nick Duval.**

"Did I tell you that I might have to have an operation on my nose to stop all the nosebleeds?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"NO?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"It might affect my looks...;) for the better" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Oh no this is exactly like the Rachel Berry dilemma." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"It's optional..." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"You are not having it. *stomps foot*" **commented Nick Duval.**

"OK. :D (I like being loved) hehehehehehehehe" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys...Umm I know its short but I wanted to get an update up soon because I haven't for such a long time! Will be able to do alot more now because I'm on holidays being treated like a baby because I have a jaw disorder... so umm keep the alerts going :D**


	6. Spot cream

**This is a quick update for me :D In this chapter, hopefully I've answered Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter's question about Sebastian and Tina (: I'd also like to say-check out some of my other stories!**

* * *

"Tina?" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

"Mmm?" **commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

"I can't remember who told me, but someone said you went through many different style eras. I was only curious as to which one you're in now..." **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

"I'm not in any specific one at the minute...just me." ******commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

**"Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel and 1 other likes this."**

"Yay :)" **commented Mike Chang.**

**"Tina Cohen-Chang likes this."**

"May I suggest one for you, Tina?" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

"Umm OK.." **commented Tina Cohen-Chang.**

"Nun. :D" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

**"Mike Chang, Santana Lopez and 2 others like this."**

"HAHA that's funny! We should meet up sometime?" **commented Mike Chang.**

"Of course :P" **commented Sebastian Smythe.**

* * *

"Kurt?" **commented Finn Hudson.**

"What? -_-" **commented Kurt Hummel. **

"Umm sorry to bother you, but can I borrow your moisturising and spot cream? I'm breaking out.." **commented Finn Hudson.**

**"Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 12 others like this."**

"Oh God.." **commented Finn Hudson.**

"WHAT?" **commented Kurt Hummel. **

"That was meant to be a private message D:" **commented Finn Hudson.**

**"Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 3 others like this."**

"Haha, and yes of course you may use it snookums ;) We're really bonding now, Finn don't you think?" **commented Kurt Hummel. **

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

"Right, because you haven't used it before I'll tell you how to." **commented Kurt Hummel. **

**"David Sullivan, Blaine Anderson and 6 others like this."**

"NO! I'll, I'll come to your room." **commented Finn Hudson.**

"Sorry snookums, but Blaine's here and unless you want to catch us making rabbits I strongly advise you not to come in. ;P" **commented Kurt Hummel. **

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

"Kurt, how are you able to say these things while we're making rabbits? You can barely see your phone keyboard!" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Years of texting in Glee. Mr Schue HATES phones." **commented Kurt Hummel. **

"Who were you texting? It wasn't me..." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**"Mercedes Jones likes this."**

"'Cedes. :)" **commented Kurt Hummel. **

"But you sat next to each other?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Mr Schue doesn't like us talking either. He has eagle eyes..." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

**"Will Schuester likes this."**

"I see everything... ;)" **commented Will Schuester.**

"..." **commented Kurt Hummel. **

* * *

"Hello?" ** commented Brittany Pierce.**

"Hello?" ** commented Brittany Pierce.**

"Hello?" ** commented Brittany Pierce.**

"Hello?" ** commented Brittany Pierce.**

"Hello?"** commented Brittany Pierce.**

"Ohhh look! I made a pwetty pattern with question marks!" ** commented Brittany Pierce.**

**"Kurt Hummel likes this."**

* * *

"no" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"What's wrong?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"I just realised that I kind of like Brussels sprouts. :3" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Nick Duval, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 7 others like this."**

"Jeff, you do realise that they're usually eaten in December, on Christmas day?" **commented Blaine Anderson. **

"Yeah..I know, but I'm not most people am I?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"No, no Jeff you aren't." **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Nick Duval likes this."**

"Wait, _most _people don't like sprouts, but you aren't _most _people, so surely that's good?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"I want to go to see the London Olympics. Nick? Can we go? :D" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce like this."**

"JEFF! What happened to our conversation on sprouts?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"I don't know...maybe you lost it..." **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Kurt Hummel likes this."**

"I do wonder about you sometimes. :3" **commented Nick Duval.**

**"Jeff Sterling likes this."**

"So...?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"So what?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"Can we go to the Olympics? :D :D :D" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"NO! Jeff! They start later on tonight! You have to pay for the tickets left, and we'd have to travel to London. We'd never be there before they started."**commented Nick Duval.**

"Well we can watch from outside on the TV screens! :) and if we fly now...we might make it xD" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Kurt Hummel likes this."**

"Oh God...fine. Pack your stuff-I'll be at your house in 10." **commented Nick Duval.**

":D WOO!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

* * *

"Bye guys. Going to the Olympics...*sighs*" **commented Nick Duval.**

"You should be happy! :P" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"...mmhhmm. I am. We'll get you souvenirs." **commented Nick Duval.**

**"Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and 15 others like this."**

"Have fun :D hahaha we might even see you ;)" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Jeff Sterling likes this."**

"WE MIGHT BECOME FAMOUS!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Don't get his hopes up. -_-" **commented Nick Duval.**

* * *

**"Hope this wasn't too bad...just thought I'd mention the Olympics-I love them :D haha I'm very patriotic today...**

**Tell me what you think xD Alert and review!**


	7. Muppets

**Hi all! Finally my dad's home and I can write more! Also, sorry about the formatting (it's had to be changed) because I had a review saying it was in the chat script story line... -.- I'm up to nearly 3000 views, and I'd be grateful if people could spread this (and some of my other stories) around on Tumblr etc :D **

**At the minute this story will go on indefinitely however I'll need some story lines... *wink wink* *nudge nudge***

**Just want to thank you all for your reviews! It really is awesome reading them ;) Just watched the Wizard of Oz for the first time :D IT'S AWESOME GO WATCH IT! (x**

* * *

"Ugh waking up at 9:30 sucks." **Commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Why, cos it's too early?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"NO! It's waaaaay too late! I've missed about three parts to my beauty regime. I have to wait a whole 24 hours!" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

**"Nick Duval, Finn Hudson and 9 others like this."**

"Kurt, we've talked about this-channel your energy. Go find your pillow, remember?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

**"Rachel Berry likes this."**

"You sound exactly like me! I'll give you a gold star for 'likeness'-I'll put it in your locker." **commented Rachel Berry.**

* * *

"WE WIN!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Be prepared guys-he's still obsessed with the Olympics." **Commented Nick Duval. **

**"Thad, Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery and 4 others like this."**

"OK. Jeff, what did we win?" **commented Blaine Anderson."**

**"**Oh my god. HAVE YOU NOT BEEN WATCHING THE OLYMPICS!?" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

"Yes, Jeff I have..." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"WELL WE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

"Won what?!" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"...THE MEDAL TABLE! :D" **commented Jeff Sterling.**

**"Nick Duval likes this."**

"Oh. Well yeah Jeff we did :)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"See what I mean?! And he's obsessed with Michael Phelps ever since he got his autograph. You should see his room now. Covered in Michael Phelps posters. You'd think he was an over obsessive girl..." **commented Nick Duval.**

**"Jeff Sterling changed his name to: Michael Phelps loves Jeff."**

**"Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, and 17 others like this."**

* * *

** "Joe Hart has joined the New Directions."**

**"Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 7 others like this."**

"Hey Joe! Where have you been?! You've been in New Directions for months and you never made an account? Shame on you, man." **commented Finn Hudson.**

"Sorry, guys. I only just got a computer the other day. I was on other websites..." **commented Joe Hart.**

"What other websites? Mens' websites? Ohh...TMI Joe!" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Hey, shut up Kurt. Just cos you don't exactly watch normal men's websites doesn't mean you have to hate!"** commented Finn Hudson.**

**Blaine Anderson likes this.**

"Blaine?!"** commented Kurt Hummel.**

"What? It is true...you don't, well especially when I'm there. :P"** commented Blaine Anderson.**

**"Mercedes Jones and Joe Hart like this."**

"Yeah, love you too Blaine. -_-" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Umm, guys...I thought this was meant to be, like, a happy page because I've joined the group :)" **commented Joe Hart.**

"Of course it is sweetie! :D We're really happy you're here! Aren't we guys?" **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"Yeah! :)" **commented Quinn Fabray.**

**"Joe Hart likes this."**

**"Joe Hart dislikes this."**

"Umm sorry. My errr finger slipped..." **commented Joe Hart. **

"Errr..well anyway. We've decided on the group project song we're gonna do. We're sorry we didn't ask you, but considering you have no phone or computer (until today) we kind of had to choose..." **commented Mercedes Jones.**

"Oh, er right." **commented Joe Hart.**

"We're really sorry Joe. :L"** commented Quinn Fabray.**

" Oh no! It's fine :) really! As long as I can sing it..."** commented Joe Hart.**

"You can sing anything...oh damnit did I really just say that?"** commented Quinn Fabray.**

**"Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Joe Hart and 3 others like this."**

"Yeah :D haha."** commented Joe Hart.**

* * *

"Mana-minaa"** commented Michael Phelps loves Jeff.**

"Do-do-do-do-do"** commented Nick Duval.**

"Mana-minaa"** commented Michael Phelps loves Jeff.**

"Do-do-do-do"** commented Nick Duval.**

"Mana-minaa"** commented Michael Phelps loves Jeff.**

"Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do!"** commented Nick Duval.**

"Thank you, thank you. Oh no more applause! Thank you :D you know Nick, I think we should invent our own Muppet show."** commented Michael Phelps loves Jeff.**

"YEAH! GOOD IDEA! Wait, but there's one problem...We need a Miss Piggy. And an Animal, and a Fozzie and a Kermit..." **commented Nick Duval.**

"We'd be them all ;) except Miss Piggy-that'd be Kurt." **Commented Michael Phelps loves Jeff.**

"Ahhhhh awesome :D when shall we start?" **commented Nick Duval.**

"Choir room. 5 minutes. Bring your video camera." **Commented Michael Phelps loves Jeff.**

**"Wes Montgomery, Thad, David Warbler and 18 others like this."**

* * *

"Woah I never agreed to being Miss piggy!?" **commented Kurt Hummel.**

"Aww don't be a spoil sport..." **commented Nick Duval.**

"You'd look pretty hot it that dress though...;)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Right fine." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Cheers, Blaine. I owe you." **commented Nick Duval.**

"Yes you do. My room. I'm not cheap." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

** There you go :D**

**Oh and if you ate crisps during this chapter-you rock. **

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll update in the next few days because I have some of chapter 8 :D review time :D Also, I love getting guest reviews too... (x**


	8. Break up

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! I've been so busy with school, and GCSE's and new subjects and everything that my fics have been neglected :(**

**Well I'm going to post a couple of chapters today/tomorrow to make up for it... this is mostly about Blaine/Kurt and Finn/Rachel.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, how's work going? :D" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Can't talk now. Too many phone calls. I'll call you later for a phone date?" **commented Kurt Hummel. **

**"Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson like this."**

"Oh, OK, sure...I love you, just make sure you do call me yeah? :)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"I miss you."** commented Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

**"Rachel Anderson added Brody Weston as a friend."  
**

"Wanna come to the park? You haven't seen the best of New York yet... :) "** commented Brody Weston.  
**

* * *

"Hey, guys has anyone heard from Kurt in the last few days?" **commented Blaine Anderson. **

"He's just really busy Blaine. He doesn't come home from work until 9pm...I'm a bit worried." **commented Rachel Berry. **

"Ok, I'll skype him."** commented Blaine Anderson.**

"He's asleep :3" **commented Rachel Berry.**

"Ok, when he wakes up tell him to call yeah?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Of course :) how are you doing?" **commented Rachel Berry.**

"I miss Kurt. So much. He never rings anymore." **commenyed Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

"Hey Kurt!"** commented Blaine Anderson.**

"I'm not being annoying am I?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Its just I really miss you." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

"Sigh. Kurt are you there? I can see you're still online...have I done something?" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"He's asleep again Blaine."** commented Rachel Berry.**

* * *

**"Blaine Anderson added Eli. C as a friend."**

**"Blaine Anderson poked Eli. C."  
**

"What's up sexy, wanna come over?" **commented Eli. C.**

"Sure."** commented Blaine Anderson. **

**"Eli. C likes this."**

* * *

"Hey Rachel please can I have your address? ;)" **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"OF COURSE!" **commented Rachel Berry.**

"See you in 2 weeks."**commented Blaine Anderson.**  


"See you soooon :D" **commented Rachel Berry.  
**

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."**

"Can you ask Kurt if he'll come with us to Callbacks? I want to do something for him." **commented Blaine Anderson.**

"Sure, he mumbled yes..."** commented Rachel Berry.  
**

"He asleep?"** commented Blaine Anderson.  
**

"Yep...:/"** commented Rachel Berry.**

* * *

"Hey Blaine! I missed you so much! :D"** commented Kurt Hummel.  
**

"Me too babe. I love you so much..:)"** commented Blaine Anderson.  
**

"Guys, cut it out ;) we'll be late to Callbacks!"** commented Rachel Berry.  
**

"Fineeeee. C'mon let's go."** commented Kurt Hummel.  
**

**"Blaine Anderson likes this."  
**

"Hey, Brody! How are you?"** commented Rachel Berry.  
**

"I'm good thanks Rach :) and who's this?"** commented Brody Weston.  
**

"Oooh sorry! This is Finn Hudson, my boyfriend..:D"** commented Rachel Berry.  
**

**"Finn Hudson and Brody Weston like this."  
**

"Nice to meet you.."** commented Finn Hudson.  
**

"Yeah and yo-"** commented Brody Weston.  
**

"I'm going to sing something for you Kurt."**commented Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

"Blaine, what the hell was that?!"**********commented Kurt Hummel.**  


"What is up with you? I mean the crying? Why was that so emotional for you?"********** commented Kurt Hummel.  
**

"I need to talk you you Kurt."**************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"Why do I get the feeling that this is bad?"************** commented Kurt Hummel.  
**

"It is."**************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"For who, you or me?"************** commented Kurt Hummel.  
**

"Both of us."**************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"Kurt I just need you to know that I love you. So much."**************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"No no no. Blaine you didn't..."************** commented Kurt Hummel.  
**

"I'm so sorry Kurt. It was nothing." ******************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"Kurt?"******************************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"Kurt! Please talk to me?"******************************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"You've blown it too dude."********************************************** commented Finn Hudson.  
**

"Not in the mood Fi-wait what?"**********************************************************commented Blaine Anderson. **

"Rachel's done the same." **commented Finn Hudson.**

"Oh, Finn I'm sorry."**************************************************************************commented Blaine Anderson. **  


"Yeah, me too man."************************************************************** commented Finn Hudson.  
**

"You shouldn't be feeling sorry for me. It's Kurt I've hurt."************************************************************** c****************ommented Blaine Anderson. **  


"I know. But then you've lost an amazing, awesome guy who's my brother."************************************************************** commented Finn Hudson.  
**

* * *

**************************************************************"Eli. C poked Blaine Anderson."  
**

"Wanna come over again? ;)"************************************************************** commented Eli. C.  
**

**************************************************************"Blaine Anderson blocked Eli. C"  
**


	9. Roommate

**Sorry for the late update :( read the story 'Code Red' for an explanatiOn. Hopeyou enjoy :)**

* * *

**R****achel Berry and Brody Weston are now in a relationship.**

**Rachel Berry: **Will you come by later to out your stuff in the flat?

**Brody Weston likes this.**

**Brody Weston: **Of course babe :P and I won't be late xx

**Kurt Hummel**: Errr excuse me? He ain't moving in here. Rachel our rooms are separated by a CURTAIN. You will most likely sleep with him and I don't want to wake up to a face of ball cereal.

**Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray and 5 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry:** You won't...anyway I thought you played on that team ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Not like that barbie.

**Brody Weston**: I hope this isn't too much trouble...?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh it's fine! Kurt's just stressed...with work.

**Kurt Hummel**: Rachel I have no work. I did it last week... And I'm not stressed. I just wanted you to ask me first, rather than me being at the end of the Chinese whispers line...

**Blaine Anderson:** Hey, Kurt would it help if I came over? :)

**Kurt Hummel:** No Blaine it's fine thanks.

**Rachel Berry:** Yes please Blaine :)

**Blaine Anderson like this.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: Hey barbie did you ever join up to any co-curricular clubs? it's good for extra credit. But oh wait, you're probably getting that from 'teaching assistant Weston'.

**Rachel Berry:** As a matter of fact I did...

**Kurt Hummel:** Which ones?

**Rachel Berry:** The Elizabethan society, the technology lecture class, the invisible paper club and...

**Kurt Hummel:** And you tell me the show choir is social suicide? Good luck girl.

**Brody Weston and 3 others like this.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel is now friends with Adam Crawford.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey, Adam I was wondering if we could work on a new song for the group?

**Adam Crawford:** Sure, Kurt! Anything in mind?

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Teenage Dream- Katy Perry.

**Adam Crawford, Sam Evans and 1 other like this.**

**Blaine Anderson:** But Kurt?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Adam I'll text you the sheet music link :)

**Adam Crawford likes this.**

**Adam Crawford**: It will be great! We will both song the lead I'm guessing?

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course!

**Adam Crawford and 2 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt...

* * *

**Santana Lopez:** Hey Quinn how are you doing at Yale?

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray:** It could be better...you?

**Santana Lopez:** Same here. How'd you feel about meeting up soon?

**Quinn Fabray**: That would be brilliant :) just tell me when and where!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey guys, mind if I came?! Reuniting of KurtFabtana! ;)

**Quinn Fabray and 6 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Of course lady face :p

**Kurt Hummel**: Why don't you guys come to NY? Stay for a few days at the apartment?

**Quinn Fabray: **Sounds like a great idea! :D finally catch up on stuff!

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Kurt hummel: **Can not WAIT to see you!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ooooh can I come? :)

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll text you girls.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt?

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel why are you ignoring me.

**Blaine Anderson: **hmm?

**Kurt Hummel:** I can't get too attached to you, Blaine. Not after what you did to me.

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, but talking about it helps right?

**Kurt Hummel:** OK Blaine. But later yeah? :)

* * *

**Sam Evans:** BOOM BOOM. The warblers are gone.

**Blaine Anderson**: High 5 BLAM Power!

**Sam Evans:** Go us! *happy dance*

**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and 8 others like this**.

**Hunter Clarington**: No need to rub it in...

**Sam Evans: **No need to stab it in fat face ;) geddit?

**Blaine Anderson**: Nice one buddy!

**Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson** **are now in a relationship: bromance. **

* * *

**Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman have been added the the group New Directions.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang and 12** **others like this.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Welcome! :) sorry we didn't add you earlier...Brittany was the admin and she didn't know how to log on...

**Marley Rose**: It's OK! :)

**Brittany Pierce**: How do I log off? Ohhh unicorns...


End file.
